


Ghost of You

by btxtworldom



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, M/M, Movie Nights, Open ended, Strangers to Friends, ghost of you by 5sos but make it darker, idk what else to tag, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btxtworldom/pseuds/btxtworldom
Summary: Those movie nights turned into afternoon coffees that turned into lunch outs(though Taehyun didn't really eat he just studies) that turned into breakfast dates (but platonic as they call it). If being friends with Taehyun was easy, falling for him needed no effort at all. But of course, Beomgyu wasn't aware, neither was Taehyun. Beomgyu wasn't aware of the truth either so.. let's call it quits.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Taegyu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my fourth work here on ao3 and I'm getting a little more confident with my works. Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked my story! I also accept intellectual criticism so your comments are highly appreciated! Thank you and enjoy reading! 
> 
> -btxtworldom

Beomgyu wasn't a freshman. He was already in his second year of college when he decided to move into the university dorms than stay at his parents' house. He said it would save more money staying at his parents' but it didn't save him more time which he badly needed for his studies. He was majoring in Chemistry but to be very fucking honest, he hated the subject. It wasn't his fault that he was just good at it and decided to take what he's good at as his major. He loved making music. "A hobby should be left a hobby!" as he told Yeonjun, his bestfriend, when they were in their first year. 

  
He laid on the dusty, uncovered bed as he finished moving in the last box of belongings to his new dorm. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the door close on its own. Beomgyu stood up from where he was laying to look at the door. "Did the uni forgot to notify if I had a roommate?" he wondered. "You forgot to lock the door, you wouldn't want everyone to see how you sleep, would you?" and there, Beomgyu saw the most ethereal human being he has ever seen. Big eyes, a pointed nose, sharp features, and a soft smile. "I'm Taehyun, nice to meet you." It was almost as if Beomgyu forgot his name. He couldn't speak, still in awe from the beauty that's before him. "Beomgyu" is all that he could say. 

Taehyun is a quiet one. He never bothered Beomgyu whenever he was studying for a big exam or just focusing for an essay due within the week. He's a sweetheart. He was also easy to get along with even though Beomgyu rarely see him go out. He was always in his own space reviewing, sometimes writing something. Beomgyu never really asked. They were acquaintances nevertheless, but Beomgyu wanted them to be friends.

  
"Hey Taehyun, wanna watch a movie together?" Beomgyu asked one evening after he finished all his assigned tasks. Taehyun didn't answer. He just looked at him with amusement visible in his stare, a small smile creeping out of his small face. "You're really something. You're different from them." Beomgyu was confused. What did Taehyun mean? But before he could ask the other, Taehyun already jumped up from his bed and found a comfortable spot on the sofa. 

  
"You know I never really understood this film as a kid.. Maybe it was because I was still like the Little Prince, full of imaginations." Beomgyu silently said as they were halfway through the film they were watching. Taehyun smiled, softly looking at Beomgyu. "How about now? Are you still like the Little Prince?" Beomgyu was a bit surprised by Taehyun's question. "Maybe? I don't know. All I know is that I know what makes me happy." he said, staring into the screen, wondering if he answered the question right. "But are you happy?" and a long silence followed through. Soon enough, they forgot about the movie. They forgot about the world outside their small dorm, they were lost in each other's stories. They talked about a lot, their lives, where they're from, their courses, dreams and aspirations and the likes. they learned more about each other. That evening, they became more than acquaintances, they became friends. 

Movie nights became a tradition since then. It wasn't really hard getting along with each other. They had the same interests and hobbies that made everything easier for them to get along. It was as if Beomgyu found his soulmate. They spent months together learning more about each other everyday. 

  
Those movie nights turned into afternoon coffees that turned into lunch outs(though Taehyun didn't really eat he just studies) that turned into breakfast dates (but platonic as they call it). If being friends with Taehyun was easy, falling for him needed no effort at all. But of course, Beomgyu wasn't aware, neither was Taehyun.

  
"Hey wanna watch The Little Prince again?" Taehyun asked Beomgyu from across the room. "Sure!" He replied already fixing his stuff so he could get ready for their movie night. 

"You never answered my question before gyu.. are you happy?" Taehyun quietly started a conversation as the film progressed to its end. The answer still wasn't clear to Beomgyu himself. He knew what could make him happy but he wasn't happy. He knew that taking chemistry as his major will help him find a good paying job easier than to finish music. He knew that the arts isnt as appreciated as it should be in the industry. He followed what his parents' wishes, that's the least he could do to give back to them as quickly as possible. Of course, asian parents with their asian culture. You are supposed to give back to your parents. "No." was the only word that came out of his lips. "I'm not happy with where I am. But if this is where I should be for my parents to not disown me then.. I'll be just fine." Taehyun didn't say anything. He just crawled up to Beomgyu and enveloped him in a warm hug. They stayed like that as the credits rolled, not moving an inch, not letting go. They let the tv screen turn blank, eliciting enough light to keep them awake. They hear nothing but the small sounds of vibration coming from the fan, and the loud thuds of their heartbeats, almost in the same rhythm. 

"Please don't push yourself too hard. You don't have to force yourself into something you aren't happy with." Beomgyu heard Taehyun whisper to his ears just a few moments before he drifted off to sleep. 

  
Beomgyu woke up the next morning alone on the sofa. His eyes quickly searched for Taehyun but the other was nowhere to be found. He looked around, the unfamiliar eerie feeling of something or someone leaving can be felt. "Taehyun? Where are you?" Beomgyu reached for his phone but then it occured to him, he never asked for Taehyun's number. How is he supposed to contact him now? He had no choice but to wait for Taehyun to come back and maybe finally, confess. 

But it seemed like the world is keeping Beomgyu from confessing his fondness for his roommate. Taehyun never came back that day. Maybe Taehyun just went home? He's not sure. Beomgyu waited days, weeks, almost months before he asked the university if Taehyun, his roommate is gonna come back. His things are still at their dorm, neatly organized and unused. Beomgyu didn't wanna pry and intervene with Taehyun's things while he's gone. But he wants his Taehyun back. 

"Excuse me, may I ask something?" Beomgyu inquired at the helpdesk at the lobby of the dorm building. "Sure, what is it?" The lady in the front desk answered. "My roommate hasn't been home since.. 2 months ago? Do you have any idea where he's gone to? Or is he ever going back? Maybe to pick up his things?" Beomgyu was trying to keep calm but he was anxious and worried. "What? There haven't been reports like this. What's your roommate's name?" The lady was confused and startled. "Kang Taehyun, Year 2, he's studying Medicine". Upon hearing what he said, the inquiry desk lady turned pale. It was almost as if the blood from her face got drained. "Kang Taehyun? He was a resident here a year ago." Beomgyu was confused with what the lady said. "What do you mean he was a resident last year? He was with me only two months ago..?" The lady in front of him looked like she didn't know how to explain the situation and just took a deep breath before continuing. "He was a resident here on his second year of studying medicine until he was.. he was found dead by his friend one morning before the final exams last year began." 

  
Beomgyu went pale. All the life inside him gone. He hurriedly ran back to their dorm and searched for the papers Taehyun was writing on a few months back. He couldn't believe everything he heard. How is it possible? He strongly believed Taehyun was there with him, that Taehyun shared the same feeling he had. He was trying to find evidences of whatever the inquiry desk lady said. Which is true and which is a lie? 

  
And at last, he found a notebook, filled with written letters from last year. 

_Hi,_

  
_To whoever is reading this right now, I would like to say thank you. You have found my letter! You are now able to tell my friends and family about my departure. :)_

  
_First of all, I'm sorry for just leaving. I didn't want to.. but it's the only escape I can think of. I am tired and alone and I wasn't happy. I wanted to be a musician. It was where my passion lies and where my happiness can be found. But slowly, bit by bit, my passion died. I felt nothing. I was forced to be the best in a field where I wasn't interested. But if loving my parents meant losing myself, I see no reason to continue. I'm sorry for disappointing you, I did the best I could but it felt like everything I did wasn't enough._

  
_To whoever is reading this, I hope you live a happy life. I hope you are doing well. I hope you don't lose your passion in the middle of pursuing a career that wasn't your first choice. I hope everything goes well for you, unlike how it went for me._

  
_-Kang Taehyun_

Tears. Tears flowed out like a river from Beomgyu's eyes. Everything makes sense now. He never noticed how Taehyun's things were never unorganized, he never saw Taehyun sleep, he never saw Taehyun go out with friends, he never saw Taehyun eat a lot when they go out. He never saw Taehyun do anything at the dorm but study. He was still doing his best. His ghost was still there. But why did he leave now? What was the reason he decided to show up for Beomgyu and leave the morning after their deep talks? 

  
Maybe, just maybe, Beomgyu realized why Taehyun whispered such things to him that night. Why Taehyun kept asking him if he's happy. Maybe, just maybe, Beomgyu finally gave himself and Taehyun's ghost peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello :)) if you've reached this note,, congratulations!! i just want to tell you that no matter what happens, you are a strong person. Always believe in yourself, you are amazing :)


End file.
